


These Quiet Moments

by Princex_N



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autistic Starfire, Blankets, Drabble, Gen, Nature, Stimfic, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: Starfire takes some time to enjoy stimming on the roof.





	These Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> There were no autistic Starfire fics, so you know I had to step in

Starfire enjoys being around other people and partaking in the 'Hanging Out' activities, but she is no stranger to the allure of 'Alone Time'. 

She used to simply retreat to the controlled environment of her room to take these moments, but as of late, she has found a better place that she enjoys much more. 

The roof of the tower is spacious and quiet. One can sometimes hear the sounds of the nearby city, but the noises are dimmed by the distance between them and the tower and are not nearly as overwhelming. 

The roof also comes with the benefit of being comfortably warmed by the sun and constantly cooled by the nice breezes. 

The others don't seem to experience in in the same way that she does, but there is something intensely pleasant about the contrasting sensations of the warm sun and the cool breezes curling over your skin simultaneously. 

Unfortunately, there is a downside that Starfire had discovered, which is that the sun is capable of leaving painful burns on the skin if exposure is too prolonged. 

After that unpleasant experience, Starfire has taken care to ensure that her skin can be both warmed by the sun and protected from its burning by utilizing the large chunky 'knit' blanket that Raven had found for her one day. The blanket's soft texture and heavy weight are both equally soothing, and only contribute to the experience (instead of taking away from it, as the sunscreen had) 

After that, it is merely a matter of finding the optimal place on the roof to sit and curl up before allowing herself to enjoy all of the different sensations. 

The soft heavy weight of the blanket wrapped tightly around her, the swaying motion of her body rocking back and forth, the heat of the sun on her skin, and the feeling of the breeze slipping through her hair and the gaps of the blanket's fabric to brush comfortingly against her skin. The sound and feel of her pleased humming is more of a side effect than anything else, but that does not mean that they are not equally as enjoyable. 

It's easy to lose time like this, but Starfire doesn't particularly mind. She doesn't have anywhere to be today, and the others (Raven in particular) tend to be understanding about her need for time to herself, and they refrain from bothering her unless there is an emergency. Sometimes, she stays out on the roof until the heat from the sun begins to fade as the giant star begins to 'set'. 

She doesn't mind. Being able to enjoy this time and leave it feeling more centered and calmer than before is well worth the time and solitude that it takes. 

Starfire is well aware of her differences and how they make her unusual, but she has found that she would not trade in her ability to feel these sensations the way she does for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
